


What if Dudley Had Magic Too?

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magical Dudley Dursley, Slytherin Harry Potter, bulletpoint writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Two letters were brought to the Dursleys. Two children from Number Four boarded the Hogwarts express.





	What if Dudley Had Magic Too?

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my very first real fanfiction! I wrote it about in May and published part of it on Tumblr a few weeks ago.

Dudley and Harry are both magical.

* The Dursley’s would have refused to put Dudley in Hogwarts if they were any other family  
* But they had Harry, so Hagrid chased them down, and couldn’t bear the thought of a magical child being denied the chance to go to Hogwarts  
* So as Harry’s stomach dropped, Hagrid took both Harry and Dudley off to Diagon Alley.  
* But Harry was quiet where Dudley was involved, and Dudley extra loud where Harry was involved  
* So right from the beginning, Harry was ignored in favor of Dudley, even though Hagrid meant his best  
* Because the loudest kid gets the most attention  
* Dudley was difficult, and Harry was easy. Dudley complained loudly and frequently, and Harry did whatever he was told, and picked things up quickly  
* Most of Hagrid’s well meaning information and speeches were inadvertently turned toward Dudley, and Harry wasn’t paying quite as much adoring attention as he might’ve  
* At Madam Malkin’s Draco didn’t make attempts to befriend Harry—Dudley attempted to monopolize Draco’s attention, but Draco was very unimpressed  
* Instead of being turned off by Draco’s behavior Harry was quietly snickering with him  
* Draco judged Harry as likely awful for being related to Dudley, but Harry wasn’t terribly offended—he would have made the same judgment about someone associated with Dudley  
* Dudley wanted the owl Hagrid was picking out for Harry’s present, and Harry didn’t want any more of Uncle Vernon’s ire than he’d already earned  
* So Harry insisted he wanted Dudley to have his gift—a cleverly worded excuse that it’d be a gift to see his cousin happy  
* And Hagrid was so taken with the sweet, quiet little boy’s devotion to his cousin he didn’t question it.  
* Harry didn’t learn he was rich  
* Assuming that Uncle Vernon’s money was being taken for his stuff as well as Dudley’s, and Hagrid didn’t think to say anything to the contrary.  
* So, Harry is a tag along when the Dursley’s take Dudley to Platform 9 and 3/4  
* They’re not happy about all this magic nonsense, but they’re gonna support Dudley anyway  
* And Harry’s dragging his own trunk, in horrible clothes, locking his jaw and keeping his eyes on the ground  
* Dudley settles down in the first empty compartment he can find and shoves Harry in too  
* Starts mocking him, that he’s a waste of space in the magical world too  
* And Harry is growing more and more determined to find a place in this new world WITHOUT Dudley in it  
* So Ron comes in, and Dudley immediately starts lavishing attention on him  
* And lovely as Ron is, he’s always wanted a friend who just sees him  
* Harry grits his teeth, knowing that Dudley sees him as a minion, not a person  
* But Ron has already latched on to Dudley, and you’d bet Ron’d believe him if he denounces his delinquent cousin over there  
* And Hermione comes in, and Dudley sneers, and Harry slips out  
* And he finds Draco, who’s looking for Harry Potter, because Harry Potter’s the same age as him and Draco just knows he’ll be on the train  
* And Harry asks what’s the big deal with Harry Potter  
* And Draco launches into how he defeated the Dark Lord and brought an end to the greatest Wizarding War of history! and so much more because this kid has read everything there is to know about Harry Potter and remembers everything his father had ever told him (and he’s 11 too and hasn’t quite learned to keep some cards to himself yet) (especially when he has a rapt audience)  
* Because Hagrid never realized exactly what it meant that Harry didn’t know about the Wizarding World  
* And Draco finishes and Harry has hope because he’s not just a waste of space  
* And he lifts up his hair and shows Draco his scar and Draco realizes that this kid from Madam Malkin’s is Harry Potter  
* But before he can get angry, even if he would  
* Harry thanks him for explaining, and quietly, a bit sharply comments that his cousin hadn’t asked about wizarding history when they were brought to Diagon Alley  
* And Draco realizes invites his childhood idol to his compartment, and Harry happily joins him  
* Slowly Draco begins to piece together that something is very wrong here and Harry really knows nothing about anything and that’s kinda weird?  
* So he politely asks about Harry’s cousin this time, instead of judging him on his family connections  
* And Harry doesn’t tell him much, but Draco was raised a Slytherin and he can read between the lines  
* Harry does not hold to those muggles at all, and he dislikes his muggle cousin more than Draco ever could  
* So Draco decides that he’s gonna be Harry’s friend  
* And in this world, Harry doesn’t have a problem with that.  
* Draco tells Harry everything he can about everything as they head up to the castle—the ceiling, the sorting hat, random facts he read in Hogwarts a History  
* And Harry’s endeared, because Draco has made it his mission to make sure no one can rag on Harry because he had the disadvantage of growing up outside the Wizarding World  
* The sorting begins  
* D comes fast, and after a near hatstall Dudley gets GRYFFINDOR  
* (he’s heard about it all train ride—it’s the best house, it’s the right house, everyone who isn’t in Gryffindor is a pushover or nerdy or evil)  
* And M comes with an instant SLYTHERIN  
* So P comes, and the hall goes silent, and Dudley is confused (later he’ll be fuming)  
* And Harry is told he isn’t a waste of space—he can be great  
* And the way to greatness holds his new friend (his only friend)  
* Harry hasn’t heard any slander against Slytherin in favor of Gryffindor  
* But he’s heard Draco talk and talk and talk on the train about all of the great people who’ve come out of Slytherin and all that they’ve done  
* Great potion masters who changed the way healing was done, and headmasters who are still household names, and politicians who formed the modern Wizengamot  
* And he doesn’t argue with the hat against SLYTHERIN  
* The hall is a bit silent for a moment  
* And Draco’s too smart to clap before the rest of his table  
* But when the entirety of Slytherin does bring up a bit of applause, Draco is the only one whose applaud is more than golf claps.  
* The rooms are in the dungeon  
* Prefects explain what will be expected of them grade-wise  
* But also all of the many tools Slytherin will offer them to meet those expectations  
* Tutoring, and extra resources, and office hours w their head of house  
* Who dramatically entrances to give them his own speech, more focused on Slytherin’s rich history and the wonders it boasts  
* Harry barely holds back a smile when he realizes that this sounds so familiar bc Draco had been reciting from it  
* So Harry goes to bed happy, maybe for the first time ever, really,  
* Bc he has a home. A home. These people have rules he shouldn’t break for his safety and the house’s reputation (he’s watched Aunt Petunia’s managing the social ladder his whole life; he gets that part), these people will offer him help when he needs it, and hold him up, and maybe, just maybe, some people will enjoy his company, like the nerdy rich boy he seems to have become friends w, if Draco’s rants about “Obviously I should be bedding next to him! We’re friends, if you didn’t notice” are to be believed.  
* Dudley has quickly become famous in Gryffindor, too  
* By the time they go to bed, it’s common knowledge that Harry Potter really is a snake, has always been an attention seeking problem child, and Dudley’s not surprised he slayed a Dark Lord, he probably wants to be one!  
* Snape believes his own speeches about unity far too much to be rude to the boy while giving the unity speech  
* But he’s already planning out detentions, and he’ll be having a very serious conversation w that brat if he starts pulling his godson into any trouble.  
* Harry wakes up, and gets to wear new robes and they fit  
* And Draco claims the green matches his eyes wonderfully  
* Draco also tells him all about what they should be learning in their classes that day, and shares w him the answers to all the questions he thinks they might be asked  
* And Harry doesn’t remember a half of what Draco’s saying, but he listens attentively bc he’s so touched that Draco cares that he does well his first day in class  
* (Not hand-dyed uniforms and being required to fail his classes)  
* Breakfast brings jeers from the whole Gryffindor table  
* And Harry tenses bc he can see Dudley’s behind it  
* And Draco tenses bc how DARE they disrespect HIM, a Malfoy, and Harry?!  
* So he sneers and tells Harry that Gryffindors will judge anyone based on nothing  
* And don’t know Harry at all  
* (A day is quite a lot of time to get to know me, apparently)  
* They just want a new reason to vilify their ancient, noble house  
* And Harry knows that Dudley doesn’t need a reason to chase you and hit you  
* So it’s not a stretch that the rest of the Gryffindors are like that  
* And Harry doesn’t sneer, but he’s long perfected an icy glare meant specially for Dudley that is now given to the whole red house  
* Draco and Harry sit down and calmly ignore the idiots across the hall as they enjoy breakfast and chatter about how wonderful what they’ve seen of Hogwarts is  
* But Draco... he’s a little lost with the food  
* He’s always had perfect meals given to him, not a buffet  
* So Harry happily steps on to point out what’ll go well together  
* “Just wait for potions! If you know so much about food and putting ingredients together, you’ll love it!”  
* Professor Snape watches, and plots a little less—a LITTLE—bc this boy will be a menace, but at least he might be a Slytherin of a menace, not a Gryffindor one  
* PETUNIA’s son seems to have THAT covered.  
* In classes, Harry picks up a bit of Draco’s excitement to learn and they both listen attentively and do pretty well  
* Tho how much is natural talent and how much is keeping his cool and letting Draco boss him through the practical Harry doesn’t really know—doesn’t particularly care, either. As long as Draco quiets down when he asks, Harry is happy to let his new friend talk as much as he wants to  
* Everything is going pretty great until potions w the Gryffindors  
* Dudley is openly mocking Harry and Draco before class starts, and Harry is struggling not to do something back  
* But fortunately Dudley’s antics are slowly pulling Snape’s ire from Harry onto himself  
* Harry knows the answer to Snape’s first question thanks to Draco  
* So Snape asks Dudley a question, and Dudley doesn’t even pretend to care that he doesn’t know the answer  
* Harry pairs up w Draco, and their potion looks just like it should  
* Their earning points for Slytherin while Dudley loses points for Gryffindor makes the whispering worse  
* But life goes mostly smoothly for Harry until flying class  
* He talks Draco out of messing w the Remembrall real quick  
* But Dudley notices them notice it and takes it himself  
* Harry chases him (just like if he were a Gryffindor)  
* Snape tears across the castle yard, instead of McGonagall  
* It’s twice as terrifying  
* But in this world, when Harry is given the Slytherin seeker position, it arises a cry from all of the other houses, screaming unfairness  
* But they’ve been saying that about Slytherin for years; Snape wants a house cup more than he wants to punish Potter  
* So Harry now learns about Draco’s great love for Quidditch, and as his love for it grows w every takeoff into the air their friendship gets a bit stronger thanks to a common interest  
* Draco’s determined to get a Chaser position their second year so he can be on the team w Harry  
* They spend a lot of their free time sneaking outside to practice  
* Dudley and his gang are always waiting, trying to catch them doing something untoward,  
* But Slytherin sticks together, and w the whole house backing them no one can catch them  
* (They don’t need a cloak, or a map)


End file.
